Conventionally, material data obtained from the material images photographed by a cameraman with the aid of a video camera or the like are recorded in a magnetic tape and edited by using an editing apparatus. In this case, while playing back the magnetic tape by use of the playback device of the editing apparatus, an editing operator visually confirms the material images recorded in the magnetic tape, extracts the portions needed for the editing operation and downloads them into another medium, thereby enabling the edited data composed only of the needed images and voices to be obtained.
Incidentally, with respect to the scene judged to be necessary for the later editing operation during the time of photographing material images with the aid of a video camera, a cameraman takes notes of the time code when the relevant scene is recorded on a magnetic tape.
In the editing operation, an editing operator loads the magnetic tape with material data recorded thereon onto a playback device, makes a scene search for the scene judged by him to be necessary based on the time code recorded by a cameraman and downloads it on another medium as the needed material after confirming the content of the relevant scene.
With a method for imparting the recording position of the scene judged by a cameraman to be necessary to an editing operators through a memorandum, however, there was a troublesome problem for the editing operator in operating a playback device to make a scene search for every scene designated with the time code.